World of Chances
by Lala Red
Summary: Edward y Bella mantienen una relación, pero como todo en la vida, no es perfecta. ¿Hasta dónde será capaz de soportar el amor de Isabella? One Shot. Songfic. AU.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía._**

**_Es lo primero que escribo y subo sin la opinión y/o guía de alguien.  
Así que... espero les guste._**

* * *

La canción termina y respiro profundamente. Pocas veces me encuentro sola en casa, y cuando esto sucede, me encierro en mi habitación y canto libremente. Empieza a sonar _Set Fire To The Rain_, pero no planeo cantarla. Tomo mi celular y reviso si tengo mensajes. El último fue hace tres horas…

_Cariño, dónde andas?  
Bells._

Sé que no va a responderme inmediatamente. Son las 18:20 y no he estudiado nada. Me saco los audífonos, me levanto para coger mis apuntes de matemáticas e intento estudiar un poco. No entiendo mucho, y si vuelvo a perder otro examen, puede que pierda la materia. Estoy empezando a concentrarme, cuando mi teléfono vibra.

_Estoy en la esquina de tu casa, ya casi llego  
Edward._

Me levanto rápidamente y me miro en el espejo. Estoy utilizando shorts y a él le encanta ver mis piernas. Tomo el cepillo y me peino. Me aplico un poco de labial y rubor para no verme tan paliducha. Estoy por aplicarme perfume, cuando escucho que tocan la puerta.

—Uhm, hola —susurro cuando le abro. Él se acerca y me da un beso tierno.

—Estás preciosa. —Acaricia una de mis piernas. Le sonrío.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Le pregunto mientras no dirigimos a mi cuarto.

—En casa de un amigo —responde tranquilamente—. ¿Tú qué has hecho?

—Dormí un rato y… canté un poco —relato con vergüenza—. Y estaba por repasar matemáticas.

—Pero qué niña juiciosa.

—Sí. El que no ha sido juicioso fuiste tú, ¿te costaba mucho mandarme un mensaje o llamarme? —Le reprocho con un puchero.

—¿Me extrañaste? —pregunta pícaramente.

—Pues sí —admito.

—Lo siento —dice después de un rato—. Pensé que querrías un poco de tiempo para ti.

Presiento que me está mintiendo. Suspiro.

—Sí, no importa.

Él se levanta y coge mi libreta de matemáticas.

—Entonces, ¿estudiamos un poco?

—Sí, seguro.

Él empieza a tratar de resolver un problema que tengo en la libreta y yo aparento que repaso.

Siempre tardo un poco en dejar pasar estas cosas. Él desaparece y simplemente vuelve con una mentira, ni siquiera se esfuerza por crear una que sea creíble. Aunque, está bien, sólo fueron tres horas y no es el fin del mundo para mí. Pero estamos hablando de Edward Cullen. El chico que hace lo que quiera y yo, como buena y estúpida enamorada, siempre lo perdono. Lo peor de todo, es que lo reconozco, pero no soy capaz de dejarlo.

Estoy tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que me asusto cuando me toma de la cintura.

—Realmente estabas concentrada —destaca.

_No en los ejercicios, pero sí, concentrada. _

—Aja —murmuro. Él me sonríe y se acerca para darme un beso. A pesar de todo, yo lo recibo con gusto.

—Hay algo que debo comentarte. Tú me pediste que cancelara con tiempo para que pudieras hacer otros planes. Yo estuve de acuerdo y voy a cumplir mi palabra.

Me mira fijamente. Se está tomando algo en serio.

—Sé que el viernes quedamos en ver una película —continúa—, pero mi mamá me pidió que la acompañara al médico, y tú te enojaste la vez pasada porque le dije que no. Así que iré con ella.

Ladeo una sonrisa. Por esto y otros detalles, lo amo tanto. El enojo se me ha pasado.

—Está bien, amor. No hay problema.

—En serio estaba donde un compañero, créeme.

Me acerco para besarle y decirle de esta manera que todo está bien. Nos tiramos en mi cama y nos baboseamos un rato, hasta que escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse.

—Hola, mamá —Le saludo desde el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, cariño —responde con un deje de cansancio—. ¿Estudiaste? No, no, mejor me cuentas mañana. Me voy a dormir, estoy casi muerta.

Se dirige hacia su cuarto y al pasar por el mío, observa a Edward. Levanta una ceja.

—Ya casi se va —susurro. Ella me dedica una mirada de advertencia y entra a su cuarto.

—Corazón, me voy —Me avisa desde mi cama, pero no le veo intención de levantarse. Me acerco a él y le doy un beso.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo más —promete. Me estira su mano para que le ayude a levantarse, se la tomo y me empuja a la cama.

—¡Oye! —Me quejo. Él se levanta rápidamente y se ríe.

—Voy al baño, no tardo.

Tiro mi cabeza en la almohada y sonrío como idiota. Al lado mío, algo vibra. Es el celular de Edward. Debe ser su mamá, nunca le gusta que esté tan tarde en la calle, menos cuando mañana hay escuela. Desbloqueo el celular y abro el mensaje con la intención de responderle y despreocuparla, pero me llevo una gran sorpresa al notar que no es de Esme.

_Gracias por pasar la tarde conmigo. Lo pasé increíble, espero se repita. Un beso.  
Victoria._

Mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas. Él entra a la habitación con aire despreocupado, frunce el ceño cuando ve mi expresión. Le tiro el celular y le grito que se marche de mi casa. Me pide una explicación, pero no pienso dársela. Lo empujo hasta la entrada y frustrado, se marcha.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —me pregunta mamá desde su puerta.

—Discutimos —confieso.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Ahora no, mamá —respondo y entro a mi habitación.

Por un momento, como siempre, creí todas sus malditas mentiras. 

Lr 

—Es una mierda —Se queja Alice—. Lo hago oficial, odio las matemáticas.

Prácticamente, todo el curso detesta la materia. ¿Y cómo no? La mayoría nos la vamos tirando.

—No se me hace tan difícil —comenta Rose mientras nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Y entiendo porque lo dice, es una de las dos personas que se le hacen fáciles esos malditos números.

—Creí que le habías dicho a Jasper que te explicara.

—Eso hice, Bella, pero tal parece que no te puedes reunir con tu novio meramente para estudiar —Se queja. Rose y yo soltamos una risita.

—Bueno, pueden pasarse hoy por mi casa. Les prometo que haré que entre en sus cabezotas los números —declara la rubia.

—¿Después de clases? —pregunta Alice mientras mastica su manzana.

—Sí, podemos irnos juntas —ofrece Rosalie.

—Me parece una gran idea. —Sonrío. Así no tendré que estar en mi casa y no pensaré en el susodicho.

—Chicas, ¿ustedes terminaron la tarea de biología? Recién me entero que eran diez preguntas y no nueve.

—Yo las copié todas, pero no he encontrado la respuesta de la última —replico. Rosalie tiene clavada la mirada en la entrada de la cafetería, dirijo mi mirada hacia allí y entiendo por qué no nos ha respondido.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto en un susurro.

—Es más que obvio —responde Alice.

—¿Qué? —La aludida recién acaba de captar que le estamos hablando.

—Que si te gusta Emmett —repito.

—Sí —admite ruborizándose.

—Bueno, pero disimula un poco —Le pide Alice.

—No, que se dé cuenta. ¿Por qué no le hablas, Rose? —cuestiono.

—¡Estás loca! Qué se va a fijar en mí.

—¿Cómo qué no? Si tú eres hermosa —asegura Alice.

—Pero soy una _cerebrito. _

—¡Claro que no! —niego rotundamente—. Sacar buenas notas y resaltar en matemáticas no es ser una _cerebrito._

—Bueno, para él debe serlo —Se lamenta.

—No seas tonta. Si eres una joya. Hermosa e inteligente. Serías su lotería.

—Alice tiene razón. Deberías hablarle —Le ánimo.

—No, no lo creo.

—Sí, sí lo crees —contraataca Alice—. Podemos decirle a Edward que te acerque a él. A veces los veo juntos. ¿Dónde está Edward?

Me tenso inmediatamente. He estado evitándolo toda la mañana. Me ha mandado mensajes, pero no lo he respondido. Me ha intentado hablar en clases, pero me he hecho la distraída.

—¿Dónde está Edward, Bella? —Me pregunta directamente. Me obligo a actuar normal, sino ellas querrán hablar del tema y no me siento de ganas para ello.

—Pues, no lo sé, no lo he visto hoy —miento con tranquilidad.

—Vamos a buscarlo. —Alice se levanta y me queda mirando cuando ve que yo no lo hago—. Chica, ¿qué esperas?

—Ah, sí, sí. —Me levanto rápidamente.

—¡No! ¿Están dementes? —cuestiona la rubia, susurrando.

—Está bien, no vamos a obligarte a hablar con él. Dejémoslo para otro día.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Alice me frunce el ceño—. Bella, has sido tú la de la idea.

_¡Ugh! Simplemente no quiero ver a Edward._

—Alice, siéntate —Le pide Rose.

—No. —Me toma de la mano y, para mi gran, gran pesar, se dirige hacia donde está Edward.

Se ve muy guapo hoy, no puedo negarlo. Amo como el azul se complementa con su piel. Y sus labios se ven carnosos y provocativos. Resoplo y me obligo a recordar que hoy lo odio.

—Edward, ven aquí. —Alice lo llama. Él se excusa y se dirige hacia nosotras.

_Actúa normal, coño, actúa normal._

—Veras… Rosalie gusta de Emmett y queremos acercarla a él. —Me sorprendo por lo directa que ha sido Alice. ¡Es un hombre! ¡No debe contarlo todo tan claro!—. Y para eso te tenemos a ti. Tú debes hacer que se hablen o algo. No debe ser ahora, porque hay que disimular un poco. Pero inténtalo a la salida.

—Eh… sí, seguro —responde Edward, confundido.

—Bueno, ya sabes —Le advierte Alice. Se da la vuelta y me dispongo a seguirla.

—Bella, espera un momento.

_Mierda._

Si no hablo con él, la enana notará algo raro y realmente no quiero tener que contarle la situación a esas dos. Suspiro y lo encaro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Odio que me ignores —confiesa, dolido.

—Y yo odio que me mientas, y medio salón odia las matemáticas, y mi mamá odia la mermelada. Ya ves, todos odiamos cosas.

Me doy la vuelta, pero él me toma del brazo y me obliga a mirarlo.

—Bella, por favor, debemos hablar —suplica.

—¿De qué? ¿De cómo me mientes siempre? —Esta vez, es mi voz la que suena dolida.

—No te miento siempre, no exage…

—¿No? —Le interrumpo—. A ver, una vez me dijiste que ibas a jugar baloncesto, pero te encontraste con una tal Isabelle. Otra, me dijiste que tu padre te había invitado a cenar y te encontré en el parque con Tanya. Y es obvio que no puedo nombrarlo todo, porque el receso no alcanza.

Él me queda mirando fijamente y creo que no hay más que decir, al menos no por ahora. Me doy la vuelta, pero nuevamente me toma del brazo.

—Edward, creo que…

Y me calla con un beso. En la escuela. Y me mete la lengua. Y… ¡me está besando en la jodida escuela! Nunca lo habíamos hecho y me parece… lindo, hermoso, ardiente. Se separa de mí justo cuando suena el timbre. He olvidado que hoy lo odio y únicamente quiero besarlo de nuevo.

—Srta. Swan, Sr. Cullen, a mi oficina —demanda la directora.

Me dirijo a la oficina de la directora Douglas con una sonrisa amenazando con salirse. Mamá siempre me lo dice: soy tan estúpida. Tengo 18 y estoy realmente feliz porque mi novio me ha dado un beso en la escuela. Y es que suena simple, pero para mí tiene connotaciones más profundas. Isabelle, Tanya, Kate, Charlotte y Victoria, van a nuestro mismo instituto. Y estoy segura que ellas han visto el beso.

_Sí, malditas zorras, Edward Cullen es mío._

Mi novio roza mi mano con su pulgar, le miro y me sonríe. La directora va delante de nosotros y, con el mayor atrevimiento del mundo, Edward me planta un corto beso en los labios. Ha sido silencioso, la Sra. Douglas no lo ha visto. Sonrío con ganas.

—Ha sido un atrevimiento por parte de ustedes. —Empieza hablar incluso antes de tomar asiento—. Me sorprende mucho de usted, Srta. Swan.

Agacho mi cabeza, pero en mí no hay ni pizca de arrepentimiento o vergüenza.

—Me he dejado llevar, Srta. Directora, no volverá a pasar —dice Edward. He notado claramente que no ha dicho "lo siento".

—No volverá a pasar—asegura seriamente—. Saben perfectamente las reglas de este instituto, aunque creo que deberían volver a leer el manual de convivencia y recitármelo, especialmente la sección donde se esclarece que no se permiten noviazgos ni muestras excesivas de afecto.

Puedo jurar que la directora espera que uno de los dos niegue que somos novios, pero permanecemos callados.

—Bien, Sr. Cullen y Srta. Swan, les aviso que se quedarán después de clases a asear algunos salones, para que mediten lo que han hecho. Pueden dirigirse a sus salones.

Edward y yo nos levantamos al tiempo y nos marchamos de la oficina. Caminamos silenciosamente por los pasillos y cuando pasamos por los baños, él me jala del brazo y me introduce al baño de los hombres.

—¡¿Qué carajos?! —murmuro—. Edward, debemos volver a clases o nos vamos a meter seriamente en problemas.

—¿No te encendió que te besara frente a toda esa gente? —Me pregunta con una sonrisa—. Porque a mí me ha encantado.

No tengo oportunidad de responder, porque estampa sus labios contra los míos. Me besa gentilmente y después se vuelve más violento, introduciendo su lengua. Me separo para respirar un poco.

—Luces adorable enojada. —Recorre con su mano derecha mi trasero.

—Adorable lucirá la profesora de Lengua y la directora como no vayamos a clase.

—Mírame —masculla. Le miro sus ojos verdes—. Lo siento, ella me habló y me dijo que se encontraba mal, yo sólo… traté de ser amable. Escucha atentamente, hermosa: a la única a la que amo es a ti y no te cambiaría por nada.

Es que lo amo, maldita sea, y se me hace imposible estar enojada con él.

—Si una puta chica te pide que la acompañes porque se encuentra mal, consúltamelo primero. Porque, coño, ¡yo soy la única a la que puedes consolar! ¡Soy tu jodida novia y soy la que tengo derecho a pasar tiempo contigo! No esas zorras cachondas.

—Ojalá te pudieras observar. Luces jodidamente hermosa cuando hablas con tanta seguridad. —Se acerca y vuelve a besarme.

Edward Cullen puede fallarme muchas veces, pero siempre sabe cómo reponer las cosas.

Regresamos al salón. Le explicamos a la profesora que estábamos en la oficina de la directora y que por eso hemos llegado tarde. Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, y esta vez no cambié de lugar, me senté donde siempre: al lado de mi novio.

Justo cuando terminamos de copiar la tarea, el timbre suena. Empiezo a recoger mis cosas y Edward se aleja. Planeo reprocharle, cuando entiendo por qué lo ha hecho: la enana y la rubia se dirigen hacia mí.

—¿Realmente pensaste que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta que estabas de pelea con tu chico? —pregunta Alice con una sonrisa.

—Y sea lo que sea, lo arregló de buena manera —bromea Rose.

—La _Zorranya _ha chillado como perra en celo al verlos dándose semejante beso. —Me río al escuchar el apodo que Alice le ha colocado a Tanya.

Y ésta es una de las tantas razones por la que somos buenas amigas. Ellas no se han enojado conmigo por no contarles, entienden que tendría una buena razón para no hacerlo, —que Alice empiece a insultar a Edward, por ejemplo—. Y aquí están, haciendo bromas al respecto y demostrándome que son unas putas geniales.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho la directora?

—No mucho. No podré ir a tu casa, Rose. Tengo castigo.

—Si es con Edward, no creo que lo consideres un castigo —Se mofa Alice. Me limito a reír, porque tiene razón. Siento mi teléfono vibrar justo cuando la enana está haciendo otra broma.

_Eres tan hermosa cuando sonríes.  
Edward._

Y me río con más ganas.

Las chicas se marchan y me dirijo con Edward a donde la directora. Nos asigna diferentes salones y me lamento en mi interior. Ahora sí lo puedo llamar castigo. Empiezo por asear el piso y me coloco los auriculares para escuchar música, incluso, me atrevo a cantar un poco. Después de eso, tomo el trapo que me han dado y limpio el pupitre del profesor.

Una silueta recostada en el marco de la puerta llama mi atención. Es Edward. Me saco los audífonos.

—¿Ya terminaste? —pregunto mientras me seco una gota de sudor con el dorso de la mano.

—Uhm, sí. —Ingresa al aula y se sienta—. Qué cara hermosa pones cuando te concentras.

—Ah, es que era una mancha de goma y no quería salir —explico.

—También cantas muy bien —Me halaga con una sonrisa. Quiero acercarme a él y pegarle en el hombro, porque es lo que hago cuando logra que me sonroje.

Tomo los utensilios que me han dado para llevarlos a la oficina de la directora, como ella nos ha pedido. Edward me los pide y los termina por llevar él.

—Qué caballero —Me burlo cuando vuelve. Él despliega una linda sonrisa, la que adoro tanto.

—Te ves hermoso cuando sonríes —confieso.

—No, no, crea tus propios halagos.

Me lo pienso un rato.

—Tienes un rostro para sonreír, ¿lo sabes?

—¡Pero qué cursi te pones! —Se burla.

Tomamos nuestros morrales y salimos del instituto.

—Me muero de hambre.

—Yo igual.

—¿Vamos a comer?

—No traigo dinero —Me lamento.

—Yo te invito —responde con una sonrisa. Creo que ha estado sonriendo más seguido desde que le dije aquello en el salón, o quizás esté feliz porque le he perdonado. Me gusta pensar que es la segunda.

—Uhm, bueno —acepto—. Déjame llamar a mi madre y avisarle.

Edward se adelanta y saco mi teléfono. Marco el número de mamá.

—¿Querida? —responde al tercer pitido.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Pues, bien —contesta en un suspiro—, pero con muchas ganas de dormir.

—Lo siento por ti, mamá.

—No, no te preocupes. Es mi deber. Y agradezco hacer algo que amo.

—Seguro. —Niego con la cabeza—. Iré a comer con Edward.

—¿Apenas vas a comer? —Se sorprende.

—Ah… sí. —Dudo si contarle sobre el castigo—. La profesora de lengua ha extendido la clase, nos pusimos a hablar y ella se ha cogido más tiempo. Es una testaruda.

—Bien merecido se lo deben tener —asegura—. Entonces, ¿han arreglado las cosas?

—Quizá. Bueno, mamá, nos vemos luego.

—En la noche. He quedado con McCarty.

—¡Mamá! —Me sorprendo—. ¿No se supone que entre profesores no puede haber amores?

—He dicho que he quedado, no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo —aclara.

—Pero lo harán —declaro. Ella ignora mis palabras y termina por despedirse. Alcanzo a Edward rápidamente.

—¿Qué te ha dicho mi suegra? —inquiere.

—Tiene una cita con un profesor —digo con gracia.

—¿Y por qué sonríes?

—No sé, me alegro por ella. —Me encojo de hombros.

Edward me toma de la mano y me guía hacia un restaurante. Es bastante sencillo. Pedimos sándwiches de pollo con _Coca-Cola_. Disfrutamos la comida entre risas. Terminamos y me acompaña hasta mi casa.

—Tienes suerte de vivir tan cerca del colegio.

—Hablas como si vivieras al otro lado de la ciudad.

—En mi defensa, tú caminas dos cuadras menos que yo —responde cuando llegamos. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—Te encanta secuestrarme —tontea.

—Te recuerdo que no te estoy obligando a nada.

—Lo sé, estoy aquí porque me encanta tu compañía.

Ingresamos, lo primero que hago es tirar mi bolso por ahí y desplomarme en el sofá.

—¿Por qué las paredes son azules? —cuestiona Edward que se desploma al lado mío.

—Fue mi papá quién las pintó. Mamá lo ha dejado así porque es una floja —relato.

—¿Te has dado cuenta?

—¿Del qué?

—Has mencionado a tu papá sin problema alguno —destaca.

Permanezco en silencio por un minuto. Es cierto, lo he hecho. Mi papá, quien dejó a mi hermosa madre por una universitaria. Quién sabe si todavía siguen juntos, se notaba que lo quería por el dinero. Suspiro. Quizá he madurado y ese odio hacia mi progenitor se ha calmado un poco, porque estoy segura que no ha desaparecido.

—Bueno, olvidemos eso —propone Edward. Me limito a asentir.

Él rodea mis hombros con su brazo y me planta besos por la mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello. No puedo evitar reírme un poco.

—Me haces cosquillas. —Trato de alejarlo, pero él me agarra firmemente y vuelve a dejar un juego de besos por mi cuello—. Edward, basta.

Esta vez lo empujo con más fuerzas, lo cojo desprevenido, por lo que mi novio cae al piso.

—¡Dios! —jadeó—. ¡Lo si…

Pero no tengo oportunidad de terminar mis disculpas, su imagen se procesa en mi cerebro y estallo en una carcajada.

—¡Qué chistosa! Vamos hacerte reír con ganas. —Se levanta y capto sus intenciones.

—No, Edward, no.

Pero él ignora mis advertencias, se acerca y empieza a hacerme cosquillas.

—¡Basta! ¡Detente! —grito entre risotadas. Está tirado encima de mí, en el sofá y, aunque el aire no me llega, amo estar así con él.

—Detente ya, Edward —Le suplico. Para mi suerte, se detiene. Comienza a dejar besos por todo mi rostro, hasta llegar, nuevamente, a mi cuello.

—¡Te he dicho que me haces cosquillas! —Le recuerdo. Él empieza a succionar mi piel y sé que va a dejarme un chupón.

—¡Nooo!

Él se aparta y se ríe. Esta vez, me besa en la boca con urgencia. Yo le correspondo y, sin pensarlo, restriego mi pelvis con la suya. Aprovechamos que mi madre no está en casa. 

.

. 

—Debo irme —avisa mientras me abraza más fuerte.

—Uhm, no.

—Mi mamá acaba de mandarme un mensaje, en serio debo irme. —Me planta un beso en la frente y se dirige hacia la entrada—. Estudia matemáticas o te las vas a tirar.

—Hablas como si a ti te fuera muy bien.

—Pero me preocupo más por tus notas que por las mías.

Me río y le golpeo el hombro. Me da un último beso y se marcha. Me dirijo hacia el sofá para achantarme. Espero de corazón que estén pasando _Los Simpsons_. Cuando me siento, escucho mi celular sonar y recuerdo que lo he dejado en la habitación. Maldigo para mis adentros.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué tal el castigo?

—Lo cierto es que no me toco limpiar con Edward. —Camino hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

—Oh, entonces en serio lo pasaste mal.

—No seas tonta, Rose. —Tomo de mi vaso.

—Bueno, bueno. Te llamaba para decirte que recién Alice salió para mi casa, ¿alcanzas a llegar?

—Sí, sí, seguro. —Frunzo el ceño cuando veo el celular de Edward en el mesón.

—Bueno, te espero.

—Nos vemos —Me despido. Tomo el teléfono de Edward entre mis manos y salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación. Agarro mi mochila y salgo de casa. Trato de caminar lo más rápido posible, tomo aire cuando llego a la casa de mi novio.

—Hola, Bella. —Esme abre la puerta después de que toco el timbre.

—Hola, Sra. Cullen, ¿se encuentra Edward?

—Llegó, se cambió la camiseta y salió —responde confundida—. Pensé que iba para tu casa de nuevo.

—Oh, no… lo creo. —Pensé que se había ido porque su mamá no había querido que estuviera ya en casa—. Bueno, he venido a traerle su teléfono, lo ha dejado en mi casa.

Le entrego el celular, me despido y me marcho. Genial, no sé dónde está Edward y no tengo cómo comunicarme con él.

Rosalie no vive tan cerca, por lo que me toca coger el metro. Cuando llego, le envío un mensaje a la rubia para que baje a abrirme.

—Hmm, hueles a jabón —me dice Rose cuando me saluda.

—Recién me bañé.

Y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, porque sí, recién acabo de tomar una ducha con mi novio.

—¡Casi no llegas! —exclama Alice cuando me ve entrar al apartamento.

—Tuve que llevarle el celular a Edward a su casa —Me excuso.

—Igual no es tu culpa, ella es la loca que se ha gastado un taxi para venir —replica Rosalie.

—¿Alguien está forrada de dinero? —Me mofo.

—Mamá estaba diciendo que los neoyorkinos somos unos malditos al volante, parecemos camioneros, sólo quería comprobarlo —explica la enana.

—¿Y es cierto?

—¡Claro! Aunque a mí me resulta divertido.

—No te quiero imaginar al volante.

—Ay, Bella, yo no ando diciéndole groserías a cualquiera.

—Eso dices ahora —masculla Rose.

Sacamos nuestras libretas y procedemos a estudiar un poco. Lo que no entendemos, Rosalie se encarga de explicárnoslo. La rubia es un amor.

Para cuando son las 19:00, aparentemente, domino los temas.

—¡Eres una puta genia, Rose! —Le alabo.

—Uhm, a mí no me ha quedado muy claro. Tendré que venir otro día más —lamenta Alice.

Nos despedimos, y la enana y yo nos dirigimos al metro. Cuando llego a mi cuadra, camino dos más.

—Hola, Sr. Cullen, ¿se encuentra Edward?

—No, pequeña, hace un rato se fue al parque.

—Uhm, muchísimas gracias.

Supongo que está en el parque que queda a la vuelta, así que me dirijo hacia allí. Después de procesar tantos números, necesito despejarme un poco. Reviso mi celular y tengo un mensaje de mamá, ya casi llega a casa. Le respondo que estoy con Edward y que no tardo.

Me he distraído y llego al parque sin darme cuenta. Guardo el celular en mi morral y busco a Edward con la mirada. Lo encuentro rápidamente, está sentado en una banca y una rubia enrolla sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se están besando y se les ve muy cómodos. Cuando se separan, identifico a Tanya. Él la toma del cabello y empieza un nuevo beso.

Me doy cuenta que estoy llorando cuando las lágrimas empiezan a mojar mi blusa. Quiero moverme, desaparecer, pero mis piernas no obedecen. Mientras tanto, mis ojos observan todo el espectáculo.

Cuando se separan nuevamente, ella observa a su alrededor y me ve. Sé que le avisa que estoy ahí, porque él mira hacia mi dirección. Se levanta y yo quiero correr, alejarme de él, pero de nuevo, mis piernas me ignoran.

—Bells… —susurra. Estoy paralizada, ahí, en la esquina de un parque, sufriendo mi peor humillación.

—Sácame de aquí —Le pido. Él pone su mano en mi espalda y me dirige hacia mi casa. Apenas hemos caminado una calle, cuando me siento en un muro.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiono mientras me seco las lágrimas con mis dedos.

—Bella, yo qui…

—¿Por qué me dices que me amas? —Le interrumpo—. ¿Por qué me das ilusiones? ¿Por qué, Edward?

Las lágrimas empiezan a salir sin control. Quiero controlarme, no puedo darle el gusto de verme así, pero no puedo detenerme.

—¿Me lo merezco? ¿He sido mala novia?

—No, corazón, no. Tú eres perfecta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes que buscar a otra? —pregunto llorando.

—Bells, yo quisiera entenderme, quisiera explicarte…

—¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué?! —Le interrumpo de nuevo—. ¿Qué hago mal? Te apoyo en todo, estoy para ti, te divierto, tenemos sexo. ¡¿Qué más?!

—Cariño, tú eres perfecta…

—¡No me mientas! —bramo—. ¿Soy tan insuficiente?

—Eres perfecta —susurra.

Lloro un rato más, hasta que realmente me obligo a parar. Él me ofrece un pañuelo, pero lo ignoro. Saco uno de mi mochila y me secó. Respiro profundamente y me levanto. No lo miro ni me despido, únicamente me limito a llegar a casa. 

Lr 

—Cariño, ¿realmente no quieres hablarlo?

—No, mamá —niego—. Mejor, cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue con McCarty?

—Bueno, es un amor. Si lo hubiera conocido en otro tiempo, me hubiera enamorado irrevocablemente de él.

Otro tiempo. A veces las personas se consuelan pensando que si no funcionaron, fue porque no fue su momento. A mí me gusta ser un poco realista y pensar que si no funciono, fue porque así debía ser.

Termino mi desayuno y agarro mi maletín.

—Nos vemos luego, mamá.

—Cariño, quiero que seas positiva. —Toma mi cara entre sus manos—. Encontrarás a una persona mejor y saldrás adelante con más fuerzas. Esto te dejará enseñanzas y te hará más inteligente.

Tengo una clara enseñanza: entre más perdones a las personas, más se acostumbran a lastimarte.

Cuando llego al instituto, me siento en mi pupitre. Lo veo llegar y, gracias al cielo, se sienta en otra parte. Alice y Rose se acercan, pero les pido que me dejen sola, ellas comprenden y se marchan.

Me quedo mirando fijamente la puerta, esperando que el profesor ingrese, pero pasan los minutos y eso no sucede. Minutos más tarde, ingresa la directora explicando que el docente no ha podido venir y que, por lo tanto, tenemos hora libre. Algunos empiezan a salir del salón, pero yo me hago bolita en mi silla.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

—Supongo.

—Escucha, no quiero joderte, sé que soy lo peor y no merezco perdón —asegura. Levanto la vista y me doy cuenta que somos los únicos en el aula.

—Edward —Me permito pronunciar su nombre, porque algo me dice que no lo haré en un largo tiempo—, quisiera entender por qué lo haces.

Él acaricia mi mejilla y no me aparto.

—No lo sé. —Puedo jurar que suena sincero, pero acepto que no soy buena para descifrar cuando una persona miente o no—. Es un impulso.

—¿Tú las buscas?

—No, ellas lo hacen.

—¿Debo creerte?

—Te estoy siendo sincero, aunque eso lo decides tú.

Permanecemos un rato en silencio. Divago si preguntarle o no, aquello que me dio vueltas toda la noche.

—¿Te has acostado con una de ellas? —Me atrevo a preguntar.

—No, corazón, nunca he llegado hasta allá.

—Okay. Es hora de dejar las cosas así —sentencio.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Muy en serio.

—Bella, yo… —suspira—. Piénsatelo, ¿sí?

—Ya lo he pensado.

—No, por favor. —Se levanta de la silla—. ¡No!

—Sí.

Y lo que sucede a continuación, es algo que pensé que no presenciaría, al menos no por ahora: Edward Cullen empieza lagrimear.

—¡Tú me haces feliz! —exclama con las lágrimas rodeando sus mejillas—. El simple hecho de que nos hayamos conocido, me hace feliz.

—Me lo voy a pensar —digo y me levanto. Hay algo que me ha dolido más que verlo besarse con la _Zorranya_: verlo desesperado y llorando.

Antes de salir del salón, volteó la mirada. Él está ahí, sentado nuevamente, mirando afligido al suelo.

—Edward —Le llamo—, ¿me acompañas al baño? 

.

. 

Se me hace difícil no saber qué hacer. Es obvio que lo amo y demasiado, porque me he besado y tenido relaciones con él en el baño. Y ayer había pensado que jamás podría volver a tocar sus labios después de lo que vi. Despejé mi mente y procuré prestar atención a las siguientes clases. Para mi sorpresa, lo logré. Cuando suena el timbre de salida, jalo a Rosalie al baño conmigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta intrigada.

Procedo a contarle lo que ha sucedido, el lío que tengo en mi cabeza y le pido que me dé un consejo.

—A veces tendrás que dejar ir ciertas cosas, para que otras mejores se aproximen.

Me da un fuerte abrazo y salimos del baño.

—¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?

—En el baño —responde Rose.

—Bueno, Bella, te has perdido de algo muy importante en el receso por quedarte en el aula —Me cuenta Alice.

—¿Y qué ha sido?

—Rosalie y Emmett hablaron. La invitó a tomar un café el viernes.

—¿En serio? —Paso mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rose—. ¡Eso es estupendo!

—Ya le he dicho que iremos a su casa para arreglarla.

—No sean tontas.

—Iremos, Rose —declaro con una sonrisa.

Caminamos juntas hacia la salida y antes de que cada una tome diferentes caminos, Alice deposita una hoja en mi mano y se marcha. Supongo que no quiere que Rosalie la vea, por lo que la abro cuando he caminado una cuadra.

_Tú simplemente tienes que avisarme si quieres que lo mate, lo haré con mis propias manos. Sino, los sábados por la tarde me encuentro sola, pueden venir a follar a mi casa. Te amo. _

No puedo evitar sonreír. No es de Alice expresar sus sentimientos con palabras, así que aprecio mucho que me haya escrito. Aunque me hubiera gustado que me diera su opinión. Camino con más rapidez a mi casa. Precaliento el almuerzo que ha dejado mamá y me siento en el sofá a ver _Modern Family. _Como con calma, después cepillo mis dientes y vuelvo al sofá. Levanto el teléfono fijo y le marco.

—¿Diga? —responde alguien con la boca llena.

—¿Se encuentra Alice?

Tardan un poco en responder.

—Sí, sí, soy yo —contesta.

—No te reconocí cuando hablabas con la boca llena. —Se ríe y no entiendo el porqué.

—Dime, ¿para qué soy buena? —Ha sido directa, por lo que me doy que está ocupada.

—Eh… quizá debería llamarte más tarde, es algo largo lo que voy a contarte.

—No, espera. ¿Es sobre Edward?

—Uhm, sí —susurro.

—Cuéntame.

Si fuera otra persona, diría que es una chismosa, pero se trata Alice. Ella simplemente sabe que estoy pasando un mal rato y que la necesito. Prosigo a contarle.

—Entonces, quiero despejarme de los números y él me parece la perfecta solución —relato—, pero cuando llego al parque… se está besando con la _Zorranya._

—¡Es un hijo de puta! —exclama—. De haber sabido que era eso, le hubiera roto las pelotas.

—Lo peor de todo, es que me quedé ahí, paralizada. —Tapo mis ojos con mi mano—. Ella me vio, él me vio. Incluso, él fue quien me impulsó a casa.

—¿Impulsó?

—¡No me podía mover!

—Bella, tienes que dejarlo ir de una vez. Sé que te es difícil, pero debes hacerlo.

—Es que no quiero, Alice —respondo—. Me lo he pensado mientras te contaba, y no quiero, porque siento que me haré mucho daño.

—Va a doler, corazón, pero…

—¡Ugh! No me digas así.

—Lo siento —masculla—. Lo quiero decir es que va a doler, es una relación de dos año, pero es lo mejor.

Permanezco en silencio un rato, obligando a mi cerebro comprender sus palabras. Miro hacia la ventana, me despido de Alice y he tomado una decisión.

.

.

Antes de abandonar la casa, el teléfono fijo suena.

—¿Sí?

—¿No te has arrepentido?

—¡No! —respondo por quinta vez la misma pregunta.

—Bien. Nos vemos. Un besote. —Cuelgo rápidamente. Es un idiota. Aunque no puedo negar que resulta divertido que él esté considerando que lo voy a dejar plantado.

Salgo de casa y emprendo mi camino. Tengo que caminar seis cuadras para llegar a mi destino, entonces me arrepiento de no haber quedado en el parque cercano. Pero es que no podía. Mi mente se iba a nublar con una sola imagen y por nada del mundo quiero eso.

Saco mi celular y empiezo a revisar mi música para colocar una canción, pero de un momento a otro, mi teléfono es arrebatado de mis manos.

—¡Dios! —grito. Miro a mi izquierda y veo a un muchacho musculoso paseando mi celular entre sus manos—. ¡Devuélvemelo!

Justo cuando bramo aquello, me arrepiento. Él puede reaccionar de mala manera y no pienso perder mi vida por un aparato, aunque no tiene aspecto de ser peligroso.

—Está bien, olvídalo… quédatelo.

—Uhm, mejor me quedo con este y te entrego uno mejor —sonríe. Es… guapo—. La tecnología ha evolucionado, ¿sabes? Deberías comprarte uno que tenga _Whatsapp_, así podría pedirte tu número y mantenernos en contacto.

_Okay. No entiendo nada._

—Oh, no tengas miedo —dice cuando ve que me quedo callada. Lo más probable es que tenga una cara de susto—. Toma. Te aseguro que nadie robaría tu celular, al contrario, te regalarían uno.

Dicho esto, me entrega el teléfono.

—Gracias —respondo confundida.

—De nada. Oh, ¿me lo prestas un momento?

Sin pensarlo, le ofrezco el aparato. Él teclea y después me lo entrega.

—He guardado mi número. Por cierto, mucho gusto. Soy Emmett.

—Así que… ¿me has quitado el celular para flirtear conmigo?

Se ríe. Su risa es contagiosa, incluso suena como la de un bebé, de alguna manera.

—¿Estoy flirteando contigo? —pregunta con una sonrisa. Me sonrojo. ¿No lo ha hecho? Pues, parece.

—Olvídalo. Yo… tengo que irme.

Procedo a caminar, pero él me obstaculiza.

—¿Entonces no me piensas decir tu nombre?

—No.

—Bueno, _Bellita_,como quieras. —Y sale de mi camino.

—Espera. ¿Tú… ugh, cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Nos conocemos, ¿no lo recuerdas, _Bellita? _

—¡Para de decirme así! —exclamo—. Okay. Si me dices _Bellita,_ es porque nos conocemos de niños…

—Sí —concluye—. Tú pedías que te llamaran así.

—Ajá, ajá. ¿De dónde te conozco?

—Uhm, ahí viene tu novio —Me avisa.

—¿Mi novio? —Volteo, pero no diviso a Edward—. Creo que estás mal, mi novio no…

—Entonces, tienes novio —declara.

¿Me ha dicho eso para saber si tengo novio?

—Bueno, Bella. Espero que me mandes algún mensajito. —De improvisto, me planta un beso en la mejilla—. Te ves muy bonita asustada. En fin, soy Emmet McCarty.

Y continúa caminando. ¡McCarty! Es el hijo de uno de los compañeros de mamá, más precisamente, con el que recién tuvo una cita. Me volteó a verlo y me doy cuenta de una cosa: tiene buen culo.

Cuando él dobla la esquina, me acuerdo de Edward. ¡Debe pensar que lo he dejado plantado! Camino rápidamente hasta que al fin llegó al parque. Lo diviso en una de las bancas y me acercó.

—Hey.

—Pensé que me ibas a dejar plantado —murmura sin levantar la vista del suelo.

—Pues, estoy aquí. —Me siento junto a él.

—Entonces… ¿cómo quedamos? —inquiere.

—Realmente se me hizo difícil tomar la decisión —confieso—. Tomé una hoja y un lapicero para escribir una despedida… me di cuenta que tuve un mundo de oportunidades para ti, oportunidades que desaprovechastes.

Él me mira y su mirada expresa el dolor que siente. Decido observar un árbol para poder seguir.

—He querido escribirte una despedida y dártela personalmente, por eso te he citado aquí —explico—. No me parece justo decir "se acabó" y listo. Definitivamente, debo agradecerte muchas cosas. No las quería decir de improvisto, porque seguramente se me pasarían algunas y no sería justo.

Saco la carta de mi bolsillo y se la entrego.

—Perdona mi letra. —Ve mi rostro y me sonríe levemente.

—¿Puedo leerla aquí, junto a ti?

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

_Yo jamás he escrito una carta, menos una de despedida. Buscaría en internet la manera adecuada de empezarla, pero quiero que cada una de las palabras que queden escritas, sean, de alguna manera, mías.  
Supongo que voy a dejar lo más triste para el final, porque primeramente quiero agradecerte nuestros momentos felices.  
Te agradezco, principalmente, haberte fijado en mí. No importa cómo resultó o cómo resulte esto, has sido un gran episodio en mi vida. Y debería decir capítulo, un largo y maravilloso capítulo. Te agradezco las sonrisas y los besos robados. Te agradezco que me hayas cuidado cuando he enfermado. Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado cuando la directora me ha puesto un castigo. Te agradezco que hayas complacido mis antojos cuando estoy en mis días. Te agradezco que me hayas hecho mejor persona, que cada vez que decía una grosería, tú mordieras mis labios. Te agradezco que hayas sido mi primera vez, y la segunda, y la tercera, y así hasta perder la cuenta. Te agradezco que todos los días me recordaras que soy bonita, porque antes no lo creía, pero tú lograste que lo creyera. Te agradezco que me hayas agarrado cada vez que estaba a punto de caer, y hablo metafórica y literalmente. Te agradezco todo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Te agradezco haberme regalado una hermosa historia de amor, sin duda, la guardaré conmigo para siempre. Incluso, te agradezco haberme regalado un lapicero negro escarchado, gracias a ti esta carta se ve decente.  
Leo esto y no puedo creer que estemos en esta situación. Tienes un rostro para sonreír, es una lástima que lo desperdicies cuando me lastimas. Por esa razón, aunque te ame mucho, ésta vez tengo que poner por encima mi amor propio. No voy a arruinar esto, escribiendo todos los malos momentos y errores. Y tengo que aclarar, que esto no ha sido meramente tu culpa. Tienes un gran porcentaje, sí, pero yo también cometía errores. Creo que lo voy a dejar hasta aquí. He escrito algo bueno y realmente no quiero estropearlo. Te amo. Gracias por todo, Cullen. _

Lo ha leído en voz alta. Quiero llorar, echarme en su hombro y descargarlo todo, pero me retengo. A él se le escapan algunas cuantas lágrimas, besa el papel y me da las gracias.

—Entonces… esto ha sido todo.

—Eso creo.

—¿Vamos a seguir en contacto?

—Estudiamos en la misma escuela y vivimos en el mismo barrio, estoy segura que vamos a tropezarnos —respondo—. Pero lo mejor sería mantener una distancia.

—Voy a insistir un poco más. Lo que te he dicho esta tarde, ha sido muy en serio. Yo puedo cambiar.

Suspiro. No tengo una respuesta adecuada para aquello.

—Por ahora, dejémoslo así.

—Voy a llenar tu teléfono de llamadas.

—Bueno, quizá me llames algún día y escuches a la operadora decir que el número está equivocado —mascullo—. O quizás algún día, te conteste.

—Un mundo de oportunidades —susurra.

—Creo que es hora de irme de a casa.

—Sí. —Se levanta y guarda la carta en su bolsillo—. ¿Te acompaño?

Sonrío. Realmente va a insistir.

—No, está bien. Iré sola.

Camino hacia la derecha y él hacia la izquierda. Quizá estamos olvidando algo: el mundo es redondo.

* * *

**_Aclaro que este One Shot ha sido basado e inspirado en la canción de Demi Lovato: World of Chances._**

_**Y... ¿qué tal? Háganme saber su opinión con un review n.n**  
_

_**Planeo publicar OS mientras termino un short-fic que quiero tener totalmente terminado para después publicarlo. Para las interesadas, aquí les dejo el link del grupo en fb: www . facebook groups / 222983057912054 / (junten los espacios). O para más comodidad, el link se encuentra en mi perfil.  
**_

_**Nos leemos pronto (?)**_


End file.
